Katsuki Bakugou vs Riser Phenex
Katsuki Bakugou from My Hero Academia vs Riser Phenex from HighSchool DXD Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Pre-Battle (Occult Research Club) Three people were inside the club house, those being Rias herself, Akeno, Grayfia, and just entering were five more people. Issei, Asia, Yuuto, and those who weren't devils, Izuku and Katsuki. Issei, Asia and Izuku seemed lost, Yuuto seemed to know what was going on, and Katsuki just looked annoyed for whatever reason. "Miss Grayfia?" Izuku asked confused. "Well, everyone's here. Good." Rias says as she gets up from her chair. "Well, it was a pain to get this guy to come here." Issei refers to Katsuki who just took a seat on the couch. "M'lady if you don't mind, may I have your permission to speak openly?" Grayfia asks. Rias then puts her hand up before saying. "Let's hear her out." "You better have a good reason for wasting my time, Gremory. I don't wanna spend another minute in this dump." Katsuki says rudely. "Hey! How dare you speak to Rias that way!" Issei says annoyed. "C'mon, Ka-chan. We're not gonna be here that long." Izuku says before suddenly a red light flashed in the room. And from that light emerged a man that Rias scowled from seeing. (Later) The man was identified as Riser and apparently he was fiance to Rias herself, but from his actions the people in the house of the moment would think otherwise about him. But Katsuki seemed to be more annoyed with his attitude because of him talking about how powerful he was and speaking in the third person was annoying. "Rias I have to ask, is this adorable group the extent of your servants? They're all you have?" Riser asks. "And so what if they are?" Rias asks annoyed before Riser laughed and snapped his fingers, then a large group of women showed up as the others were surprised. "Riser has fifteen pieces, in other words, I have a complete set." Riser tells them. "Fifteen, and they're all hot as hell. Damnit! Issei hates him so much, GH!... WHY CAN'T I BE THIS GUY?!" Issei says while almost crying. "My dear, why is your servant looking at me and weeping uncontrollably?" Riser asks. "Because his dream is to have a harem." Rias tells him. "Ehew, what a total barbarian." One of the girls says disgusted. 'Wait, she's disgusted by Hyoudou wanting a harem, but that jackass is alright?' Katsuki thinks to himself. "Oh, is that so?... Yubelluna?" Riser then calls. "Yes, m'lord." Yubelluna then walks up to him. Then all of the sudden Riser started kissing her and that made the others look in shock, disgust, and/or anger. Then he started to touch her body as Issei was watching with a blush and jealously on his face. "No matter how long you'll live, you'll never have what I have. You're just a lower class devil." Riser then mocks the boy. "SHUT UP!" issei says annoyed. "Tch, this is just pathetic. Some importance you are." Katsuki then says as the other looked at him surprised. "I beg your pardon?" Riser asks. "Well, for one thing, everything I've seen you do so far just proves you're nothing but a dumbass bastard waiting to get his ass handed to him. How about instead of Phenex I call you Penix?" Katsuki says bold and with a hint a annoyance. "How dare you, it would be best to know you place when speaking to me, human." Riser says annoyed. "Heh, you think I'm scared of you? Yeah, right." Katsuki says with a bit of arrogance. "Ka-chan, I don't think you should provoke him." Izuku tried to warn him. "Back off, Deku." Katsuki says before turning back to Riser. "Forget the rating game, how about you come at me? Huh?" He then says arrogant as he walks forward. "Hmph, Mira." Riser says with a grin. Then a little girl jumped to Katsuki's side, she then was about to thrust it into his side, but then to her surprise, he caught it just before it even came close to him. He then slowly turned towards the girl with an angry off look which sent fear into the girl when she saw him, then with one swift move punched the girl making an explosion as she crashed into the wall, shocking everyone as she fell down unconscious. Even Riser himself was shocked to see what happened then looked angry. "Heh, cute. But if you think that pathetic little attempt was gonna do shit, you don't know who you're messing with." Katsuki says with a smile. Riser looked angry at first, but then his from became a smile. "You just got lucky. But let me remind you, Riser is from a powerful family, and of which, my immortality has led me to victory many times." Riser tells him. "You wanna know another thing? That little third person talk is really starting to get on my nerves." Katsuki says annoyed again. "Well, if my talk bothers you that much, you must be short. But a pathetic weakling human child like you would never-" Riser was saying until Katsuki had enough and blasted himself at Riser bursting out of the club room and into the air as Katsuki punched him to the ground creating an explosion and crater leaving everyone in the room shocked. "Alright, asshole. Since you like boasting about your strength, I'm gonna beat the shit out of you! You bastard!" Katsuki then says pissed off. Riser then rises from the crater while dusting off his clothes. "Then a guess you have a death wish if you wish to challenge the great Riser Phenex." Riser then says. HERE WE GOOO! Katsuki starts by blasting himself at Riser who just dodged his hook, but then he smirked before turning and blasting himself back at Riser landing a punch to the face sending him into the ground before he kicked him back up then blasted him into a tree easily. Then Katsuki began running at where Riser crashed, and dodged many fire balls fired at him just before he was about to blast his head off. Only this time, Riser succeeded in dodging and punched Katsuki and kicked him several times before kicking him away. Katsuki looked annoyed before Riser shoot more fire at him. The boy just dodged them with ease before the devil summoned wings and flew straight at him. Katsuki decided to blast at the ground only to miss as Riser flew up to avoid the attack and attempted a kick which only led to the boy catching his foot then slamming him down on the ground and grabbed him to shove him into his other hand which showed flames. Then blasted Riser through several trees, before he ran to go after him. "Enough of this!" Grayfia said getting in front to stop him, only to have him blast himself into the air then blast him far real fast after Riser. This surprised Grayfia and Riser's peerge was shocked to see their leader getting pummeled by a human. "Damnit!" Riser says annoyed as he gets up. "HEY! PENIX!" Katsuki says as it seems as though he caught up. "Get a taste of this!" He then blasted himself down after him while preparing another attack. Riser then had a fire in his hands before they collided attacks and created a large explosion. And with that, the whole forest seemed to get caught on fire just when the everyone arrived to see what was going on. Riser emerged from the flames and looked around then smirked believing he won. "I told you, I am undefeated. Riser could never lose to so-" He was saying until he got blasted from behind and looked annoyed. "Would you shut up and not say your name in a sentence for ONCE!" Katsuki says as he runs out looking pissed off. Riser looked annoyed himself as he fired at Katsuki who dodged the attack easily then went for an uppercut, only to get his hand caught, then kicked in the chin before Riser blasted him away. The boy then started shooting his own fire blasts at the devil who just took the attacks while getting pushed back a little. Riser smirked arrogantly before flying straight at Bakugou again as they delivered blow to blow with each other. With one collided punch, Katsuki smirked before grabbing his arm and pulling him over his shoulder before slamming him into the ground. Then he put his hand on the ground and brought his feet off the ground before kicking Riser a good distance. From there they started firing their attacks as they canceled out while creating strong shockwaves. "I'll admit, you're certainly powerful for a human. Ether way, you still lack the power to defeat Riser!" Riser then says while smiling. "SHUUUUUT UUUUUPPP ALREADY!" Katstuki screamed pissed all the way off. The boy blasted fire at the ground creating a smokescreen. Riser looked around trying to figure out where the his opponent was, only to attempt blocking a blast from one place to be kicked in the face. Still angry, the two went back trading close combat blows before Riser blasted at Katsuki's face burning his mask off. He then attempted to throw a kick at the boy, but Katsuki landed on his feet and caught the foot before charging a blast in his fist then punching Riser square in the dick as it created and explosion and Riser screamed out in pain and agony from where he was hit while stumbling away and holding the part where he was punched. Riser was standing there for a while before looking up at Katsuki, exchanging glares that would struct fear into anyone. "You're dead..." Riser mutters before summoning his wings. "YOU'RE DEAD YOU MOTHERFUCKING LITTLE PRICK!!!" He screamed before flying straight up into the air. "Oh, crap. Something tells me that's not good." Izuku says worried. Riser then charged up as flames surrounded him and continued to grow in size. He then rose his hands up. "Let this be a lesson to those who wish to dishonor Riser Phenex!" He shouted out before readying his attack. "Tch, well if we're going all out..." Katsuki then grabs both pins on his gauntlets. "I won't hesitate ether!" He then rips both pins out before Riser blasts a wave a fire as he did the same. Sweat was forming from Katsuki's head as the collision of the attacks was generating a lot of heat. "Why can't you understand brat? I am an all power devil and you're a human child! You stand no chance against me!" Riser yells out grinning. "Heh, you don't even know what my Quirk even is, you dumbass!" Katsuki says with a crazed smile on his face as Riser's dropped in confusion. Katsuki then pulled back before thrusting forward as his wave got stronger and was completely decimating Riser's blast by a long shot which made Riser look in fear before he tried to block the attack. But unfortunately at some point, the blast completely engulfed him and began to disintegrate him as he screamed out in agony before the rest of him was gone and the blast stopped. KO! Everyone who was watching stood there in shock seeing the great Riser Phenex get destroyed by a human and couldn't believe what they've seen. Katsuki was standing breathing heavily with a crazed smile on his face and really sweaty, he saw what he did and started slowly laughing at his accomplishment. His arms then fell to his side, then he looked at Riser's peerge who looked scared before they used magic to teleport away to avoid his wraith. Katsuki's head then fell before he dropped to his knees then fell to the ground unconscious. The others went to get him, but were still shocked to see what he had done. Conclusion 'Victory goes to... KATSUKI BAKUGOU! ' Category:Fire Duel Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Human vs Demon themed battles Category:MacMar02 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights